Engine cleaning systems and engine flushing procedures have long been known, and provide benefits including extended engine life, emissions reduction, and fewer repairs. The prior art procedures generally begin with draining used oil from an engine via apparatus attached to an engine drain plug opening or oil filter port, and pumping cleaning solution via an oil filter port to flush internal engine components. Solution and oil are drained via the engine drain plug opening. The processes have generally been performed with the engine not running, and employ a remote pump to move the cleaning solution through an engine. The cleaning solution has typically been re-used many times with its effectiveness being reduced with each re-use, so that after many cleanings with the same re-used solution, later-cleaned engines are relatively dirty.
The invention overcomes shortcomings and problems of the prior art. With the engine running during cleaning, all internal surfaces which are wetted with oil during engine operation are cleaned, including such components as valve covers. All surfaces, pressurized and non-pressurized are cleaned, whereas with prior methods only pressurized surfaces are cleaned. A cleaning solution container with a filter element therein provides a predetermined quantity of cleaning solution for a particular engine. Solution is pumped from a solution container to the engine interior, and a drain line connects the engine interior with the solution container. Cleaning solution and oil are pumped by the engine oil pump continuously during the cleaning process. The solution container is easily opened for replacement of filter elements, and has drainage means for used oil and solution. The solution container, valves, the fluid lines, and controls for operating the system, are preferably provided on an operating console.